Πτολεμαίος Α \Αίγυπτος
Πτολεμαίος Α' ο Σωτήρ Ptolemy thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Εποχής 4ος Αιώνας π.Χ. 3ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Όνομα: Πτολεμαίος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Λαγίδες ---- ---- Ελληνιστική Συρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Συρίας Σελευκίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κύπρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κύπρου ---- Ελληνιστική Κυρηναϊκή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κυρηναϊκής ---- Ελληνιστική Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μακεδονίας Ιολαΐδες Αντιγονίδες ---- Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Αργεάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Μυσία (Πέργαμος) Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Μυσίας Ατταλίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Θράκης Αγαθοκλείδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ήπειρος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Ηγεμονίδες Ελληνιστικής Ηπείρου Αιακίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αιτωλία Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αιτωλίας Ελληνιστική Αχαΐα Στρατιωτικοί Ελληνιστικής Αχαΐας ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Αθήνας Στρατιωτικοί Αθήνας Πολιτικοί Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Αττικής ---- Σπάρτη Ηγεμόνες Σπάρτης Στρατιωτικοί Σπάρτης Πολιτικοί Σπάρτης Λακωνία ‎Ηγεμόνες Λακωνίας ---- Ελληνιστική Βιθυνία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βιθυνίας Δοιδαλσίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Παφλαγονία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Παφλαγονίας Πυλαμαινίδες ---- Ελληνιστικός Πόντος Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικού Πόντου Μιθριδατίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Καππαδοκία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Καππαδοκίας Αριαραθίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Αρμενία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αρμενίας Αρταξιάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Κομμαγηνή Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Κομμαγηνής Οροντίδες ---- Ελληνιστική Ιουδαία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ιουδαίας Ασμοναίοι ---- Πετραία Αραβία Ηγεμόνες Πετραίας Αραβίας Αρετάδες ---- Ελληνιστική Βακτρία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Βακτρίας Ελληνιστική Ινδία Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Ινδίας ---- Ινδοσκυθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοσκυθίας Ινδοπαρθία Ηγεμόνες Ινδοπαρθίας ---- Μαγαδία Ηγεμόνες Μαγαδίας ---- Παρθική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Παρθικής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Στρατιωτικοί Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] του Πτολεμαίου Α' ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος ]] - Στρατηγός της Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας. - Έπαρχος της Μακεδονικής Αιγύπτου. - Βασιλέας της Αιγύπτου. - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Ελληνιστική Εποχή - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Πτολεμαίος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "πόλεμος". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: Λαγίδες. - Πατέρας: Λάγος ο Πρεσβύτερος - Μητέρα: Αρσινόη, ( = θυγατέρα Μελέαγρου του Αφανούς) - Σύζυγοι: * Αρτακάμα, Περσίδα πριγκίπισσα * Θαΐς, Αθηναία εταίρα * Ευρυδίκη * Βερενίκη Α' η Σώτειρα * Κλεοπάτρα η Φερνοφόρος (μη-τελεσθείς γάμος) - Τέκνα: α) Από Θαΐδα * Λάγος ο Νεώτερος * Λεοντίσκος * Ειρήνη β) Από Ευρυδίκη * Πτολεμαίος ο Κεραυνός * Μελέαγρος ο Νεώτερος * Αργαίος * ανώνυμος * Λυσάνδρα * Πτολεμαΐς γ) Από Βερενίκη Α' * Πτολεμαίος Β' ο Φιλάδελφος * Αρσινόη Β' η Φιλάδελφος * Φιλωτέρα Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: Καταγόταν από την Εορδαία ή την Ορεστίδα της Μακεδονίας και εθεωρείτο νόθος αδελφός του Αλεξάνδρου. Η μητέρα του Αρσινόη ήταν θυγατέρα του Μελέαγρου του Αφανούς που ήταν Μακεδόνας ευγενής, υιός του Βαλάκρου. Σύμφωνα με τον θρύλο, συνεκπαιδεύθηκε από τον Αριστοτέλη, ομού με τον Αλέξανδρο του οποίου και έγινε σωματοφύλακας. Στην συνέχεια τον ακολούθησε στην Εκστρατεία στην Ασία. Αναφέρεται ότι του έσωσε την ζωή κατά την άλωση των Οξυδράκων. Μετά τον θάνατο του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου στην Βαβυλώνα (323), εξέσπασαν έριδες μεταξύ των στρατηγών του. Στην 3η Διάσκεψη Βαβυλώνας ο Πτολεμαίος (ως έμπιστος του Περδίκκου) έλαβε την Αίγυπτο, την Κυρηναϊκή και μέρος της Συρίας και της Αραβίας. Αρχικά, συγκυβέρνησε (ίσως μερικούς μήνες (έως το φθινόπωρο 323), με τον Κλεομένη που είχε προκαλέσει την ανησυχία όλων των υπασπιστών, για την οικονομική δύναμη που συγκέντρωσε (8000 τάλαντα) και την πιθανότητα να εκδηλώσει αποσχιστικές τάσεις. Όμως, τελικά ο Πτολεμαίος επέτυχε να εδραιωθεί στην επαρχία και να κατηγορήσει τον Κλεομένη ως υπεύθυνο για καταχρήσεις και πιέσεις του λαού. Τελικά τον καταδίκασε σε θάνατο και τον ανάγκασε να δραπετεύσει στην Συρία ενώ, παράλληλα, ιδιοποιήθηκε την περιουσία του. Αυτή η ενέργεια προκάλεσε την έντονη δυσαρέσκεια του Περδίκκου (καθώς δεν ήθελε βέβαια να αντικαταστήσει τον έναν ισχυρό σατράπη με άλλον) και σήμανε ουσιαστικά την αυτονόμηση της Αιγύπτου από την Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία. Η απάντηση του Περδίκκου ήταν το πάγωμα της διαδικασίας που θα οδηγούσε τον νεκρό Αλέξανδρο στην Αίγυπτο. Στην συνέχεια, εξετέλεσε μεγάλα αρδευτικά έργα, όπως διώρυγες προς άρδευση και συγκοινωνία. Κατάρτισε μόνιμο και άριστα εφοδιασμένο στρατό αποτελούμενο από μισθοφόρους Έλληνες και πολιτοφυλακή από εντόπιους. Ναυπήγησε πλοία πολεμικά, μεταγωγικά και φορτηγίδες. Ίδρυσε το Μουσείο, εκάλεσε διαπρεπείς φιλοσόφους στην Αλεξάνδρεια και τους φιλοξένησε ηγεμονικά. Σεβάσθηκε την Αιγυπτιακή Θρησκεία των εντοπίων και παρέδωσε εσωτερική αυτοδιοίκηση στους εκεί Εβραίους, ενώ στις Ελληνίδες Αιγυπτιακές πόλεις παρεχώρησε περιορισμένη αυτονομία. Αντίπαλος του Περδίκκου, υπέστη την εισβολή του στην Αίγυπτο. Ο Περδίκκας ηττήθηκε και δολοφονήθηκε κοντά στην Μέμφιδα. Ο Πτολεμαίος έστειλε στρατό (υπό τον Νικάνορα) που κατέκτησε την Κοίλη Συρία και την Φοινίκη (321). Στην συνέχεια έμεινε αμέτοχος στους συνεχιζόμενους Ελληνιστικούς πολέμους. Ενεργοποιήθηκε και πάλι με την σύμπραξή του στο μέτωπο κατά του Αντιγόνου. Έτσι δέχθηκε ως πρόσφυγα στην Αίγυπτο τον Σέλευκο (θέρος 316). Ο 3ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος κατά του Αντιγόνου συνεχίσθηκε για μία τριετία (315 - 311) Όταν επαναστάστησαν οι Κυρηναίοι (θέρος 312), ο Πτολεμαίος απέστειλε στρατιωτικές δυνάμεις υπό τον Άγιδα και τον ναύαρχο Επαινετό που κατέπνιξαν την εξέγερση. Καθώς οι Κυπριακές πόλεις ήταν προσκείμενες στον Αντίγονο, εξεστράτευσε κατά της Κύπρου και την κατέλαβε. Άλλους από τους βασιλείς των Κυπριακών κρατών θανάτωσε και άλλους αιχμαλώτισε. Διώρισε διοικητήν τον Νικοκρέοντα. Στην συνέχεια εξεστράτευσε στην Άνω Συρία, και εισέδυσε μέχρι την Κιλικία. Επέστρεψε στην Αίγυπτο κατάφορτος από λάφυρα. Στην συνέχεια ο υιός του Αντιγόνου, Δημήτριος ο Πολιορκητής, εισήλασε στην Κοίλη Συρία. Ο Πτολεμαίος, εξεστράτευσε για να τον αντιμετωπίσει. Η μάχη διεξήχθηκε στα Γάλαμα, παρά την Γάζα, και ο Δημήτριος συνετρίβη. Μετά από συμφωνία ο Πτολεμαίος επέστρεψε αιχμαλώτους και την βασιλική οικοσκευή. Προχώρησε και και κατέλαβε την Σιδώνα. Στην συνέχεια πολιόρκησε την Τύρο επειδή ο φρούραρχός της Ανδρόνικος αρνήθηκε να την παραδώσει παραμένοντας πιστός στον Αντίγονο. Τελικά η πόλη κυριεύθηκε, ο δε αιχμαλωτισθείς Ανδρόνικος δεν εκτελέσθηκε αλλά τιμήθηκε για την νομιμοφροσύνη του στον προηγούμενο προϊστάμενό του. Στην συνέχεια παραχώρησε δυνάμεις στον Σέλευκο, για να ανακαταλάβει την Βαβυλωνία και την υπόλοιπη Μεσοποταμία. Αυτό βέβαια εξασθένησε τις δυνάμεις του. Στο μεταξύ, ο Δημήτριος στρατοπέδευε στην Άνω Συρία οργάνωνε και νέα επίθεση Ο Πτολεμαίος έστειλε τον στρατηγό Κίλλη να τον εκδιώξει. Αλλά ο Δημήτριος, με τολμηρό τέχνασμα τον συνέτριψε καθ' οδόν. Στην συνέχεια κατέφθασε εκεί και ο πατέρας Αντίγονος με μεγάλες δυνάμεις. Ο Πτολεμαίος προτίμησε να οπισθοχωρήσει στην Αίγυπτο. Κατά την επιστροφή του ο Πτολεμαίος, κατέστρεψε τις οχυρώσεις των πόλεων (ή και τις ίδιες τις πόλεις) Άκη, Ιόππη, Σαμάρεια και Γάζα (312). Το επόμενο έτος (311) ο Κάσσανδρος, ο Λυσίμαχος και ο Πτολεμαίος έκλεισαν ειρήνη με τον Αντίγονο. Σύμφωνα με αυτήν: * ο Κάσσανδρος παρέμενε έπαρχος της Ευρώπης, μέχρις ότου Αλέξανδρος Δ', ο εκ της Ρωξάνης, ενηλικιωθεί * ο Λυσίμαχος ελάμβανε την Θράκη, * ο δε Πτολεμαίος διατηρούσε την σατραπεία του, ενώ * ο Αντίγονος ελάμβανε όλη την Ασία. Όταν στην συνέχεια, δολοφονήθηκε η Ρωξάνη και ο υιός της Αλέξανδρος Δ', ελλείψει πλέον απογόνου του Μεγάλου Αλεξάνδρου, οι άλλοι ανακήρυξαν εαυτούς βασιλείς και η Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία εξέπνευσε. Στην συνέχεια ο Αντίγονος, ενώ η συνθήκη καθόριζε ελεύθερες τις πόλεις της κυρίως Ελλάδας, τοποθέτησε σε μερικές δικές του φρουρές (310). Αντιδρώντας, ο Πτολεμαίος απέστειλε στην Τραχεία Κιλικία, τον στρατηγό Λεωνίδα που κατέλαβε τις φιλικές προς τον Αντίγονο πόλεις. Ακολούθως, όμως, ο Δημήτριος επελθών τις ανέκτησε. Ο Πτολεμαίος, πληροφορούμενος ότι ο Νικοκρέων, τον οποίον είχε διορίσει αντιβασιλέα στην Κύπρο, συνεννοούταν με τον Δημήτριο, έστειλε εκεί τον Αργαίο και τον Καλλικράτη να τον θανατώσουν. Καταπλεύσαντες αυτοί στην νήσο και λαβόντες δύναμη από τον εκεί στρατηγό Μενέλαο, περικύκλωσαν το ανάκτορο και υπεχρέωσαν τον Νικοκρέοντα να αυτοκτονήσει. Τω 309 π.Χ. ο Πτολεμαίος κατέπλευσε με ισχυρό στόλο σε Κιλικία και Λυκία, λαφυραγωγόντας τις φιλικές προς τον Αντίγονο πόλεις, έπειτα δε έπλευσε στο Αιγαίο, στη νήσο Κω, όπου δέχθηκε, ευμενώς αρχικά, ως αυτομολήσαντα τον Πτολεμαίο, τον ανιψιό και στρατηγό του Αντιγόνου, όμως αργότερα τον καταδίκασε σε θάνατο, τους δε στρατιώτες του κατέταξε στο δικό του στρατό. Το 308 π.Χ. ο Πτολεμαίος έπλευσε στην Πελοπόννησο εκδιώκοντας τις Μακεδονικές φρουρές και ελευθερώνοντας τις πόλεις. Επειδή, όμως, οι Πελοποννήσιοι τον εξαπάτησαν, υποσχεθέντες χρήματα και σιτηρά που δεν παρέδωσαν, συμφώνησε με τον Κάσσανδρο να κατέχει εκάτερος τις πόλεις, που κατείχε. Άφησε λοιπόν φρουράς εις Σικυώνα και Κόρινθο και επέστρεψε στην Αίγυπτο. Το 307 ο Αντίγονος έστειλε τον υιό του Δημήτριο προς εκδίωξη των εν Ελλάδι φρουρών του Πτολεμαίου και του Κασσάνδρου και κατέλαβεν ούτος τας Αθήνας, εκδιώξας Δημήτριο τον Φαληρέα, μεθ' ο έπλευσεν εις Κύπρον, νικήσας δε κατά ξηράν και θάλασσαν τον Πτολεμαίον κατέλαβε την νήσον. Ο Αντίγονος, μεγαλοφρονήσας για τας επιτυχίας του υιού του, ανεκήρυξεν εαυτόν βασιλέα, εμιμήθησαν δε αυτόν αμέσως ο Σέλευκος, ο Λυσίμαχος, ο Κάσσανδρος και ο Πτολεμαίος, ο οποίος εφόρεσε το διάδημα κατά το θέρος του 306. Το φθινόπωρο του ιδίου τούτου έτους, ο Αντίγονος ηγούμενος του στρατού και ο Δημήτριος του στόλου, εκκίνησαν εις κστάκτησιν της Αιγύπτου, αλλ' η φύση του εδάφους, ελώδους και αλλαχού αμμοσκεπούς, έπειτα δε η στρατηγική του Πτολεμαίου, ηνάγκασαν αυτούς να αποσυρθούν και να επιστρέψουν εις Συρία με πολλές απώλειες. Τω 305 ο Δημήτριος πολιρόρκησε την Ρόδο, καθώς αυτή ευνοούσε προς τον Πτολεμαίο. Η άμυνα των Ροδίων και οι ενισχύσεις εις άνδρας και τρόφιμα εξ Αιγύπτου παρέτειναν την πολιορκίαν επί ενα έτος, οπότε συνήφθη ειρήνη, καθ' ην οι Ρόδιοι έμενον αυτόνομοι και σύμμαχοι του Αντιγόνου, αλλ' ουδέποτε κατά του Πτολεμαίου, τον οποίον ευγνωμονούντες ανεκήρυξαν θεόν και ίδρυσαν ναόν, το Πτολεμαιείον, εποίησαν παιάνα υπέρ αυτού και τον ωνόμασαν Σωτήρα. Τον τίτλον τούτον ο Πτολεμαίος απεδέχθη εκθύμως και τον προσέλαβεν επισήμως, αναγραφών αυτόν επί των επισήμων εγγράφων και των νομισμάτων του (304). Το 303 ο Δημήτριος επιτεθείς κατά Σικυώνος επεδίωξε την Αιγυπτιακήν φρουράν και απέστειλεν αυτήν εις Αίγυπτον. Το 302 συνήφθη συνθήκη συμμαχίας Πτολεμαίου, Λυσιμάχου, Κασσάνδρου και Σέλευκου κατά του Αντιγόνου. Ο Πτολεμαίος κατέκτησε την Κοίλην Συρία, αλλά εκεί μαθών ψευδώς ότι οι σύμμαχοί του, Σέλευκος και Λυσίμαχος, ηττήθησαν υπό του Αντιγόνου, συνήψεν ανακωχή μετά των Σιδωνίων και καταλιπών φρουρές στην Συρία επέστρεψε στην Αίγυπτον. Το 301 οι Λυσίμαχος και Σέλευκος ενίκησαν εν Ιψώ τον Αντίγονον. Ο Πτολεμαίος, μη μετάσχων της μάχης, απεκλείσθη από τα οφέλη, εις επίμετρον δε ο Σέλευκος εζήτησε να καταλάβη τις εν Συρία πόλεις του Πτολεμαίου. Αντηλλάγησαν τότε δριμείες επιστολές και ο Πτολεμαίος προθύμως συνεμάχησε με τον Λυσίμαχο κατά του Σέλευκου, δώσας εις τον Λυσίμαχον την θυγατέρα του Αρσινόη. Αλλά και ο Σέλευκος, νυμφευθείς την Στρατονίκην, θυγατέρα του Δημητρίου, συνεμάχησε με αυτόν. Ο Πτολεμαίος ανέστρεψε τότε πολιτικήν. Συμφιλιώθηκε με τον Δημήτριο, στον οποίον έδωκε την θυγατέρα του Πτολεμαΐδα, και με τον Σέλευκο, τον οποίο ανεγνώρισε βασιλέα Κύπρου, Φοινίκης και Κιλικίας, έλαβε δε παρ' αυτών ομήρους, μεταξύ των οποίων τον κατόπιν περιώνυμον Πύρρο, νυμφευθέντα την προγονή του Πτολεμαίου και την θυγατέρα της Βερενίκης εκ του πρώτου της γάμου Αντιγόνη. Τω 298 ο Δημήτριος περιεπλάκη σε πολέμους εν Ελλάδι, πολιορκήσάς τας Αθήνας και την Σπάρτην. Ο Πτολεμαίος υπεστήριξε χρηματικώς τους Έλληνας, ταυτοχρόνως δε επετέθη κατά της Κύπρου. Ταύτην υπεστήριζεν η πρώτη σύζυγος του Δημητρίου, Φίλα, θυγατέρα του Αντιπάτρου και χήρα του Κρατερού, αλλά αιχμαλωτίσθηκε και μετά βασιλικών τιμών και των θησαυρών της στάλθηκε υπό του πάντοτε γενναιόφρονος Πτολεμαίου στον Δημήτριο. Αλλά επειδή ούτος ενίκησε στην Ελλάδα και κατόπιν εν Μακεδονία και κατέστη επίφοβος, επανελήφθη η συμμαχία Λυσιμάχου, Σέλευκου και Πτολεμαίου εναντίον του. Ο Πτολεμαίος τω 287 εστράτευσεν εις Ελλάδα. Ο Δημήτριος εκθρονίσθηκε και εισέβαλε στην Μικρά Ασία. Εκεί αιχμαλωτίσθηκε υπό του Σέλευκου και απέδανε έγκλειστος μετά τρία έτη. Απαλλαγείς των έξωθεν περιπετειών ο Πτολεμαίος, επιδόθηκε σε εσωτερικά θέματα. Εγκατέστησε στην Αλεξάνδρεια την λατρεία του Σαράπιδος, του οποίου έφερε το κολοσσιαίο ξόανο εκ Σινώπης. Ταυτοχρόνως ήρχισε την οικοδόμησιν του Τάρου, του πρώτου και μεγίστου των εν τη ιστορία αναφερομένων φανοφόρων πύργων υπέρ των ναυτιλομένων, και πολλών άλλων οικοδομών ανακτόρων και δημοσίας χρήσεως, έγραψε δε και επεξεργάσθηκε το "Περί των πράξεων του Αλεξάνδρου", από το οποίον ήντλησαν πολλά ο Αρριανός και ο Στράβων. Ο Πτολεμαίος δια να τόνωσει την συγχώνευση Ελλήνων και ιθαγενών ανέθηκε στον Αιγύπτιον ιερέα Μανέθωνα την κατάρτιση από τα αρχεία των ναών ιστορίαν της φαραωνικής Αιγύπτου, εζήτησε δε από τον αρχιερέα και βασιλέα των Εβραίων Ελεάζαρ αυθεντικό αντίγραφο της Βίβλου και ελληνομαθείς θεολόγους Εβραίους προς μετάφραση αυτής χάριν των πολυπληθών Εβραίων της Αιγύπτου. Τω 284, υπερβάς το 80ον έτος της ηλικίας του, ώρισε διάδοχό του τον εκ της Βερενίκης υιό του Πτολεμαίον, αποκλείσας τους εξ άλλων συζύγων του υιούς. Για να επιβάλει αυτόν, τον ανεκήρυξε βασιλέα, παραιτηθείς ο ίδιος από του θρόνου (284). Μετά δύο έτη απέθανεν, εις ηλικίαν 84 ετών, ηγεμεονεύσας μεν 19 έτη, βασιλεύσας δε 21 έτη. Ο Φιλάδελφος απεθέωσεν αμφότερους τους γονείς του, ιδρύσας τέμενος εν Αλεξάνδρεια "θεοίς Σωτήρσι". Σύνοψη 322/14 Ophellas, the general of Ptolemaeus, defeats Thibron and gains contro 322/31 Ptolemaeus marries Eurydice, the daughter of Antipater. 321/1 Ptolemaeus diverts the procession carrying Alexander's body, and brin 321/14 Ptolemaeus fights off an attack by Perdiccas on the "Fort of the Came 321/32 Theopompus travels to Egypt, but Ptolemaeus refuses to receive him. 321/6 nsults with his advisers, and decides to attack Ptolemaeus in Egypt. 321 Ο Πτολεμαίος εισέρχεται στην Κυρήνη και την θέτει υπό τον έλεγχό του. 319 (θέρος) Ο Νικάνωρ, στρατηγός Πτολεμαίου, καταλαμβάνει την Συρία εκδιώκοντας τον έπαρχο Λαομέδοντα (προφανώς μετά τον θάνατο του Αντιπάτρου) 319 Ο Πτολεμαίος καταλαμβάνει Ιερουσαλήμ 318/10 of mercenaries, despite the opposition of Ptolemaeus and Antigonus. 316 Ο Πτολεμαίος νυμφεύεται την Βερενίκη 316 (θέρος) Ο Σέλευκος εκδιωκόμενος από την Βαβυλώνα από τον Αντίγονο καταφεύγει στον Πτολεμαίο στην Αίγυπτο και τον πείθει για ανάληψη αγώνα κατά του Αντιγόνου. 316/5 (χειμών) Ο Αντίγονος διαχειμάζει στην Μαλλό της Κιλικίας. 315 Καταφθάνει η πρεσβεία στην Άνω Συρία (διάσκεψη Άνω Συρίας) με τους όρους που θέτουν οι Πτολεμαίος, Λυσίμαχος, Κάσσανδρος στον Αντίγονο. Ο Αντίγονος τους απορρίπτει και κηρύσσει πόλεμο κατά του Πτολεμαίου (3ος Διαδόχειος Πόλεμος (315 - 311 π.Χ.)). 315 (έαρ) Με δεδομένη την μεγαλύτερη χερσαία δύναμη του Αντίγονου ο Πτολεμαίος αποχωρεί από την Φοινίκη παραλαμβάνοντας όμως και τους στόλους των Φοινικικών πόλεων που τους εντάσσει στον δικό του. 315 Ο Αντίγονος αποστέλλει πρεσβείες, (υπό Αγησίλαο) στην Κύπρο και (υπό Ιδομενέα και Μοσχίωνα) στην Ρόδο, ζητώντας τους να ετοιμάσουν στόλο για να τον χρησιμοποιήσει για αντιμετώπιση της μεγάλης ναυτικής δύναμης του Πτολεμαίου. 315 (έαρ) Ο Αντίγονος εκκινεί από την Άνω Συρία και εισβάλλει σε Φοινίκη και Παλαιστίνη με σκοπό την εκδίωξη των Αιγυπτιακών φρουρών. Η Τύρος ανθίσταται και τίθεται άμεσα σε αποκλεισμό (με δύναμη υπό τον Ανδρόνικο). Στην συνέχεια, αναθέτει στις Φοινικικές πόλεις την ναυπήγηση ισχυρού στόλου. 315 (έαρ) Αιγυπτιακός στόλος (από 100 πλοία) (υπό τον Σέλευκο, ναύαρχο του Πτολεμαίου) αναχωρεί από την Αίγυπτο και παραπλέει την ακτή της Φοινίκης προσπαθώντας να παρεμποδίσει τις ναυπηγικές εργασίες του Αντιγόνου. 315 (θέρος) Ο Αντίγονος εκδιώκει τις φρουρές του Πτολεμαίου από Ιόππη και Γάζα, εκπολιορκώντας τις δύο πόλεις και ολοκληρώνοντας την κατάληψη της Παλαιστίνης. Στην συνέχεια επιστρέφει στην Τύρο αναλαμβάνοντας αυτοπροσώπως την πολιορκία της. 315 (θέρος) Παράλληλα, ο Πτολεμαίος αποστέλλει νέο στόλο (100 πλοία) (υπό τον Πολύκλειτο και Μενέλαο) που παραπλέοντας την Φοινίκη, φθάνει στην Κύπρο. Εκεί συναντά τον στόλο υπό τον Σέλευκο που επέστρεψε από τις Ερυθρές της Ιωνίας, όπου είχε φθάσει. Ταυτόχρονα, μεταφέρεται και δύναμη 10.000 οπλιτών (υπό τον Μυρμιδόνα) που, μέσω Κύπρου, αποβιβάζεται στην Καρία πρός βοήθεια του Ασάνδρου που έχει εμπλακεί σε επιχειρήσεις με τον Πτολεμαίο, τον Ικανό, στρατηγό του Αντιγόνου. 314 Ptolemaeus wins the prize at the Pythian Games in the race for chario 313 Ptolemaeus gains control of Cyprus and makes Nicocreon king of the 313 marches to Mallus, but arrives after Ptolemaeus has left the area. 313 Άγις, the general of Ptolemaeus, suppresses a revolt at Cyrene. 312 Ptolemaeus defeats Demetrius at the battle of Gaza. 312 Ptolemaeus gains control of Phoenicia. 312 Ptolemaeus suppresses a revolt by Telesphorus. 311 Ο Δημήτριος νικά τον Κίλλη, στρατηγό του Πτολεμαίου. 311/22 agrees to a peace treaty with Cassander, Lysimachus, and Ptolemaeus. 311/3 Ptolemaeus sends Seleucus with a small force to reoccupy Babylonia. 311/31a the restoration of the rights of the temple at Buto by Ptolemaeus. 311/4 Ptolemaeus retreats back to Egypt. 311/5 Ptolemaeus settles some of the Jews in Egypt. 310/11 Ptolemaeus forces Nicocles, the king of Paphos, to commit suicide. 310 Δημήτριος νικά τους στρατηγούς του Πτολεμαίου στην Κιλικία 310/32 Chaerephon, Gnome, Phyromachus, Polyctor, Ptolemaeus, and others. 310/8 us, Phaon, Philotas, Propis, Ptolemaeus, Satyrus, Telephanes, Zethus 309/17 nephew of Antigonus joins Ptolemaeus at Cos, but is later put 309 Πτολεμαίος επιτίθεται σε Λυκία και Καρία. 308/15 Ptolemaeus sails to Greece and captures Corinth, but leaves again aft 306/12 Demetrius heavily defeats Ptolemaeus in a naval battle off Salamis. 305/11 dream, and advises the Rhodians to appeal to Ptolemaeus for help. 305/20a nscr_12, a treaty between the city of Iasus, Ptolemaeus and others. 305/21 receive reinforcements from Ptolemaeus and from the city of Cnossus. 305 Πτολεμαίος τερματίζει τους δεσμούς της Αιγύπτου με την Μακεδονική Αυτοκρατορία και στέφεται βασιλέας της. 305/29 courtesan Thais lives with Ptolemaeus and bears him three children. 304/18 The Rhodians honour Ptolemaeus as a god, and give him the title "Sote 304/5 Supplies from Ptolemaeus, Cassander, and Lysimachus reach Rhodes. 303/6 Ptolemaeus makes a dedication to the temple of Athene at Lindus. 302/16 Ptolemaeus retreats from Sidon to Egypt, after hearing a false rumour 301/27 Ptolemaeus seizes control of Palestine and Coele Syria, and Seleucus 301 Ο Πτολεμαίος καταλαμβάνει την Ιερουσαλήμ. 300/11 refuses to sell his picture of the Visit to the Dead to Ptolemaeus. 298/5 Demetrius marries the daughter of Ptolemaeus. 298/8 Demetrius sends Pyrrhus to Ptolemaeus "as a hostage". 298/9 Lysimachus marries Arsinoe, daughter of Ptolemaeus. 297/20 alereus leaves Greece, and goes to the court of Ptolemaeus in Egypt. 295/25 Ptolemaeus sends 150 ships in an attempt to break Demetrius' blockade 294/17 Coalition of Lysimachus, Seleucus, and Ptolemaeus against Demetrius. 292/4 hocles the son of Lysimachus to Lysandra the daughter of Ptolemaeus. 290/1 "Calumny" is a retort to his opponents in the court of Ptolemaeus. 288/1 Ptolemaeus, Lysimachus, and Pyrrhus form a coalition against Demetriu 286/16a 67, an Athenian decree in honour of Zenon, an officer of Ptolemaeus. 282/1 The Athenians put up a statue of Ptolemaeus at Delphi. 282/10 Demetrius persuades Ptolemaeus I to start collecting books for a libr 282/11 Menedemus is sent as an ambassador to Ptolemaeus. 282/14 Galetes, a favourite of Ptolemaeus, persuades him to save some men 282/15 Ptolemaeus declines to punish an insolent grammarian. 282/16 Ptolemaeus displays a camel along with a two-coloured man at a public 282/17 sippus, a doctor, is falsely charged and put to death by Ptolemaeus. 282/18 The character of Ptolemaeus, and his queen Berenice. 282/19 The condition of the kingdom of Egypt under Ptolemaeus. 282/2 a dedication by Arsinoe the daughter of Ptolemaeus at Samothrace. 282 Θάνατος Πτολεμαίου Α'. Ανάρρηση Πτολεμαίου Β'. 278/14 The deification of Ptolemaeus I and Berenice, and the first celebrati Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος * Λαγίδες * Ελληνιστική Εποχή Βιβλιογραφία * Alan K. Bowman, "Egypt after the Pharaohs", 332 BC - AD 642 (1986 London) * Günther Hölbl, "Geschichte des Ptolemäerreiches" (1994 Darmstadt) * J. G. Manning, "The Last Pharaohs - Egypt Under the Ptolemies", 305-30 BC, 2009 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *attalus.org *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 4ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 3ου Αιώνα π.Χ. Category:Στρατιωτικοί Μακεδονικής Αυτοκρατορίας Category:Έπαρχοι Μακεδονικής Αιγύπτου Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Category:Ηγεμόνες 33ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας